1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a modified portion by radiating a high-energy beam onto a given portion, and a magnetic recording member using this modified portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in magnetic recording apparatuses, magnetic cards, floppy disks, identification cards, magnetic scales, and the like, recording of data, such as scale marks and signals, is performed by forming a coat of a magnetic powder, a magnetic thin film, or the like on a surface of a predetermined member and locally magnetizing the coat of the magnetic power or the like by using an external magnetic field.
When data is recorded by such a method, however, the magnetic characteristics of the coat of the magnetic powder or the like are changed at a relatively low temperature of 100.degree. C. or less, and are susceptible to the influences of an external magnetic field. Therefore, recorded data may be easily destructed due to mishandling, such as placing a magnet near the coat, and deterioration over time. In addition, such a coat and a thin film have considerably poor wear resistance and the like compared with general structural metal materials, and hence cannot be used in an environment requiring good wear resistance and the like.